


Unexpected

by xxenjoy



Series: October prompts 2020 [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Jaskier stumbles upon Geralt and Eskel together and realizes he's made a lot of very incorrect assumptions about his Witcher.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: October prompts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950757
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Unexpected

Jaskier has always been fully aware that sometimes his feelings weren't welcome. Not everyone was going to want him the way he wanted them and that was fine. And more than that, some people were simply not attracted to men - for decades, he thought Geralt was one of them. It's the only reason Jaskier hasn't just thrown himself at him. Now he knows he's made a terrible miscalculation. 

The whole thing started back in early autumn when the weather took a turn for the worse. Days were cold and nights came early, most of which were spent huddling together around a fire or in an old bed at an inn. A great many things can be said about Geralt, but that he is inconsiderate is not one of them. He spends three weeks in the same manner, ensuring that Jaskier remains warm along the Path until one night. 

It seems to take a great deal of... something for him to ask, but Geralt sits him down and suggests Jaskier come to Kaer Morhen with him this year. Jaskier had been equal parts stunned and honoured; he doesn't even remember now what he said.

But now he's here, standing alone in the hall, at a loss for words. Or, at, least, he'd thought he was alone. 

At the end of the hall, either oblivious or too enthralled in each other to care about his presence, are Geralt and Eskel. And the picture they make is breathtaking. 

Jaskier has always known Geralt to be forward, a leader, but that's not the image he presents now, pinned between Eskel's body and the wall. Like this, he seems soft and tender, almost submissive. Jaskier's stomach flips at the sight and it feels like a bolt of lightning straight through him. 

Geralt has his back against the wall, arms wound around Eskel's neck and he's kissing him. It looks soft and tender, but Jaskier can practically feel the heat between them. A part of him feels like he's intruding like this is some private thing he's walked in on and his best course of action would be to walk away. A bigger part of him wants to stay. 

He's a little disappointed knowing that it's _him_ Geralt isn't interested in and not men in general, but it's hard to feel too bad about it when Geralt seems so comfortably happy with Eskel. Geralt pulls him closer and even from this distance, Jaskier can hear the gasping moan he lets out as Eskel pushes closer, sliding a leg between his thighs. Heat rolls through his body and Jaskier thinks back to every moment he considered asking Geralt to come to bed with him. He regrets them all now, wondering if maybe his advances wouldn't have been denied the way he'd thought. 

Or maybe they would have anyway because he seems perfectly happy here with Eskel. He really should leave them to it. But gods what he wouldn't give to be able to stay. He shifts to move, but even the faint motion seems to catch Eskel's attention. Geralt doesn't seem to care, tugging Eskel close again, but Eskel takes a step back, turning in Jaskier's direction. 

Jaskier freezes. He hadn't meant to see them like this and he certainly hadn't meant to _watch_. But Eskel doesn't seem displeased as he approaches and Jaskier shortly finds himself in the position Ger was in just moments ago. Under Eskel's direct attention, it's easy to see why Geralt so easily submits to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Eskel asks and Jaskier finds himself at a loss for words. He stumbles through a response but Eskel is already pressing closer, nosing at his temple. "Why don't you join us?"

"What-?"

"Come with me," Eskel hums and Jaskier doesn't have a chance to respond before Eskel's hand is sliding down his arm, wrapping around Jaskier's hand and leaning back. 

Jaskier struggles to catch his breath and then Eskel's leaning in, kissing him oh so softly and stealing what little breath Jaskier had managed to recapture. Although suddenly a lack of air doesn't seem to be a problem. 

When Eskel pulls back, Jaskier finds himself leaning into it. He gets a huff of a laugh and a quiet _come on_ and finds himself easily following Eskel down the hall. It's not until they're halfway down that he realizes Geralt has been watching. He looks intrigued, even aroused and it twists something deep inside Jaskier. Their eyes lock and as Jaskier steps closer, Geralt reaches out to him, slipping an arm around his waist. Jaskier ducks his head.

" _Geralt_ ," he whispers and finds himself drawn closer. 

"I didn't think," Geralt mumbles, "you'd want any of this." Jaskier grins and looks up at him. 

"I didn't think _you_ would."

"I do," Geralt tugs him forward just as he feels Eskel slip up behind him. "Very much." Geralt bumps their noses together, barely brushing his lips against Jaskier's and it's Jaskier who takes the last step, pressing his mouth against Geralt's and kissing him hard. 

He wraps his arms around Geralt's neck and warm hands settle on his hips, not just Geralt's, but Eskel's as well. He presses back into him, fitting as closer against him as he can without pulling away from Geralt. Eskel presses him in closer, kissing the back of Jaskier's neck and slipping a hand between them.

He fumbles with the clasps on Jaskier's doublet and Geralt is quick to catch up, quicker to assist. Between them, they get him out of it quite quickly and Jaskier groans as two sets of hands slip up under his shirt. 

"Let's go upstairs," Geralt breathes and Jaskier couldn't care less where they are, but Eskel must agree with him because in a moment Jaskier is off his feet and in Geralt's arms. 

Geralt carries him upstairs but most of it is a blur. Jaskier kisses him, tangles his hands in Geralt's hair and every so often Geralt will stop and allow him his dalliances and Eskel will come up next to them, encouraging the delay. Geralt is surprisingly soft, but there's an undercurrent of urgency. Eskel makes no attempt to hide his enthusiasm, pressing up against Jaskier's back and rolling his hips against him. 

Jaskier's barely aware of getting up to the room, but as soon as his back hits the bed, Geralt's hands are on him ridding him of his clothes. Jaskier never thought he could be overwhelmed in bed, but with Eskel climbing up behind him already naked, he has to stop and take a breath.

He's naked before he can think properly and Geralt is climbing into his lap. Geralt turns as Eskel moves from the bed and slips up behind him, whispering in his ear. Jaskier can't hear what he's saying, but he can tell it's filthy by the way Geralt's eyes drop shut with a groan. His eyes flick up to Eskel's and Eskel just smirks at him, climbing up onto the bed and fitting himself against Geralt's back, between Jaskier's legs. 

He leans over Geralt's shoulder, right against his ear, and catches Jaskier's eyes as he whispers, " _do you want us to fuck you_?"


End file.
